marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrecking Crew (Earth-616)
Ex-Physicist Dr. Eliot Franklin became Thunderball, Ex-Army Master Sergeant Henry Camp became Bulldozer, and Ex-Farmhand Brian Calusky became Piledriver. Although this quartered the Wrecker's prodigious strength, the team remained together and remained a formidable force. Their powers are of mystical origin, and Thor is one of their common opponents. Their first appearance, however, saw them face the Defenders as they were destroying buildings belonging to Richmond Enterprises while attempting to find a miniature gamma-bomb that Eliot Franklin had lost years before. They were eventually defeated by the combined might of the Defenders and Power Man, and Bruce Banner was able to disarm the gamma-bomb before it leveled New York City. Iron Fist The Wrecking Crew on a quest to kill Thor were interrupted by Misty Knight and Iron Fist. They take her hostage and force Iron Fist to help them break into the Avengers Mansion. However Iron Fist was met by Captain America and after a brief bit of confusion he agreed to help defeat the Wrecking Crew. When they arrived to gain access to Avengers Mansion, where Iron Fist welcomes them in and shows them a "defeated" Captain America. The Crew walk right into the two heroes trap, when they are lured into the combat training room which is then set to the training sequence made for Thor. With Iron Fist and Captain America in the room as well, the Wrecking Crew are easily defeated and taken off to prison Later, the Wrecking Crew broke out of prison, and during a battle with Thor a woman is accidentally killed. Thor soundly defeats the Wrecking Crew and sends them back to prison. Secret Wars They among the supervillains involved in the first Marvel Superheroes Secret Wars. Masters of Evil The Wrecking Crew joined the fourth incarnation of the Masters of Evil lead by Baron Helmut Zemo This reformed version of the team took over Avengers Mansion, causing considerable damage in the process. Zemo, a master strategist, was able to play on the Avengers' relationships to pick them off one by one. Zemo sends several of his minions on scouting missions, performing various tasks in preparation for the assault on the mansion. However the Avengers were able to defeat them but with great losses to both teams. Battling the Pride Later, he group journeyed to L.A. in an attempt to fill the power vacuum left with the defeat of The Pride. The group also included the young son of Piledriver, who now also shared in the supernatural strength of the group. The Runaways attempted to rescue the young man, possibly to recruit him, but he stood by his father and was defeated along with the rest of the group. After this, the group was sent to the Raft, where they escaped following Electro's breakout. The Wrecker was captured, but the others remained at large. The Hood, seeking to capitalize on the Civil War, invited a group of villains, including the Wrecking Crew, to join his criminal empire. After their first defeat by the New Avengers, the group got back together and attacked the New Avengers' base and nearly overwhelmed them, but were defeated by Dr. Strange. The Wrecking Crew were hired by Jigsaw in order to kill Punisher (Frank Castle) when he was transferred to the Raft by G.W. Bridge. They were promised to get $50,000,000 if successful. However they were all defeated by the Punisher as he received help from the Rhino who was was sent by Stuart Clarke. The Punisher used Wrecker's crowbar in order to finish off Thunderball. Most recently, the Wrecking Crew turned up in the employ Mr. Sinister, hired to retrieve the adamantium-encased body of Wolverine from the wreckage of the Paradise installation. | Equipment = Bulldozer has a specially-made armored helmet, neck and shoulder apparatus that gives him added protection and invulnerability when ramming an opponent. The helmet partially affects his peripheral field-of-vision. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Wrecker's Crowbar: The Wrecker wields a four-foot long cast iron crowbar which has become virtually indestructible through extensive contact with the Wrecker's enchanted skin. Wielded by the superhumanly strong Wrecker, the crowbar becomes a weapon of vast destructive potential. The Wrecker has used the crowbar to demolish entire buildings in minutes and to hold off the thunder god, Thor, in battle. The Wrecker has used the crowbar offensively as both a throwing weapon and a bat. Because of the teachings of Ulik, The Rock Troll, he can throw his crowbar and have it return to him, much like Thor's own hammer. * Thunderball's Ball and Chain: Thunderball possesses a highly durable wrecking ball, altered because of exposure to the Wrecker's power, much in the same way the Wrecker's crowbar. The ball is attached to a four foot long chain and is capable of projecting electrical energy bolts and an energized exoskeleton suit. The suit is only used when not in possession of his regular wrecking ball and superhuman powers. The wrecking ball, when thrown, is capable of returning to Thunderball in a similar fashion as Wrecker's crowbar and Thor's hammer. Thunderball has sufficient strength to spin the wrecking ball on it's chain fast enough to deflect bullets and automatic gunfire. By slamming the wrecking ball on the ground, Thunderball can cause minor localized quakes, knocking his opponents off-balance. It is also durable enough to be thrown into buildings and other structures, knocking them down with no damage to itself. In the past, The Hulk and Hercules both have, with extreme effort, destroyed the wrecking ball with their bare hands. When this happens, Thunderball doesn't suffer any ill psychic effects and simply obtains a new wrecking ball. However, the wrecking ball then has to be energized by The Wrecker himself to gain the increased resistance to damage. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = http://marvel.com/universe/Wrecking_Crew }} Category:Criminal Organizations